


wORK oF aRT

by MoonCatKris



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCatKris/pseuds/MoonCatKris
Summary: Original PoetryTrigger Warning: references to violence, self-harm, suicide attempts.





	wORK oF aRT

She is Beautiful...  
The same way a painting  
Composed of nothing but stark red paint  
Slashed across a white canvas  
… is beautiful.

You can appreciate the beauty  
But you never touch  
And you don't look too long either  
If you do  
You might be reminded of the way  
Red blood spread across a white dress  
And slithered down white skin

I wanted to take her home  
I wanted to hang her on my wall for all to see  
I was proud  
… to call her mine  
I didn't want to lock her up  
and throw away the key

I was not afraid to stare at the red slash of paint  
I cleaned that blood from the white dress  
She is Beautiful

She is Lovely  
Picture perfect  
The same way the spider above your porch is lovely  
You dig out your old 35MM camera  
Snap a photo that you will never get developed  
Then back away slowly

Because even though they say she is not poisonous  
Your skin still crawls at the idea  
Of holding her in your hand  
Or letting her crawl across your body

I snapped the photo  
Posted it to Instagram instead of hiding it away  
I let her crawl across my skin  
Even if I knew she might poison me with a bite  
She is Lovely

She is a work of art  
Like a Michelangelo painting  
Pale body splayed across cracked linoleum  
Hand reaching artfully  
Towards the empty orange pill bottle  
Her chest does not rise to mar the image

You scream and cry  
Poor me, poor me  
Look at what I have lost!

My voice is cracked  
As I whisper  
Look at what you have caused

This...  
Is a story that did not happen  
And how lucky for you  
Because  
The sequel...  
A white marble gallery  
3 gallons of rusty red paint  
Spilled across the floor.


End file.
